dgraymanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nick D Wolfwood
Welcome Hi, welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Allen Walker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hlp922 (Talk) 15:19, May 11, 2010 RE:admin alright im gonna set you up as an admin. do a good job. ^_^ you're welcome ^_^ RE:Template for Admins thank you. ^_^ Hlp922 21:52, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Bleachshinigami 00:09, July 2, 2010 (UTC)Well, I'll try Nick. My name is Joe, nice to meet you. I'm busy in real life at this time though, so it may be a while before I start tearing this Wiki up. D.Gray-man Fanbook and other stuff... Hello. I just want to let you know that there is an official D.Gray-man released some time ago, and certain information like the official name spelling, hobbies, likes and dislikes of the older characters (until the Level-4 arc) were released, as well as their personality bar: education, affinity, battle ability, mental flexibility, etc. Perhaps, we could add that to the character box as well? And speaking of the character box, which version is the preferred one? For instance, I noticed there's a bit of a difference between Bak, Allen and Timothy character box. While Allen's character box is more detailed, some of the information aren't relevant for other minor characters such as non-Exorcist characters. Also, when I tried to amend certain character box info, e.g. adding first manga and anime appearance to Fou's character box, it doesn't appear even if the HTML was set right. Hmm... otherwise, is there any way to change the header names on the top of the page? For instance, Bak Chan's official spelling is Bak Chang, and Fou is For (yes, it doesn't make sense and I prefer the earlier but if it has to be standardized, so be it). Sorry for the long message, just want to clear some things off. I'll try to help out as much as I can. For now, I'll be fixing the Asian Branch characters bit by bit, and the Science Division, Headquarters later since less attention has been given to them.Hetarin 18:50, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Fanbook, etc Hello, First, thank you for your lengthy reply, it has cleared off some of my questions and it's extremely helpful. To my knowledge, the fanbook is currently only available in Japanese, but I did a brief translation of the personality stats sometime ago on the dgraydivinity forum, and it's still there if you'd like to check it out. But yes, I agree that some of the personality stats in this wikia is purely speculation (such as the one in Zuu Mei Chang's article, since there's only a brief character profile in DGM Volume 20 and his official name spelling in one of the DGM compilation comics released last year). The personality stat is made like a battle data but it only contains information about their personality, thus I do think it'll fit better either in the character box or the personality section. As well as the hobbies, likes and dislikes as well :) Anyway, I'll try to work them into For or Bak's page when I fix them and we'll see how it goes. Though, I'll probably only be able to get to it over the weekend. Okay, I'll use the Suman Dark's cbox as a basic template for the minor characters for now, until there's a better suggestion. As for the proper spelling of the names, I'll list down what I can right now. All these info are based on official sources such as the DGM fanbook and compilation comic. From the DGM fanbook (Gray Arc): Chaozii Han, Winters Socalo, Timcanpy, Tup Dop, Rokujugo (65), Jeryy, Ares Teena dloe gyonasan P ruporson gear Amadeus 5th (the entrance to the HQ), Sammo Han Won, Rohfa, Rikei, Shifu, Renny Epstain, Andrew Nansen (the Oceania Branch Chief that Lulu Bell impersonated), Louis Fermi (the old Middle Eastern Branch Chief that only appeared once), Malcolm C Lvellie, Mahoja (Anita's subordinate), Maosa & Kie (Chaozii's friends that became Finders), Moor Hesse (Claire's sister), Jan & Leo, Marc & Claire, Lala & Guzol, Eeez (the little boy with Tyki), Skinn Bolic. From the DGM 3rd compilation comic (Gray Banquet): Zuu Mei Chang, Gigi Lujon (the scientist from Asian Branch with dreadlocks), Cache Dop (Tup's sister), Legory Peck (the perverted new Section Chief), Mark Burrough (the other new Section Chief). As for the Thirds, none of their names have official spelling yet, and the same goes for Bak and Renny's parents and the newly introduced Noah. The fanbook was released in mid 2008 and the compilation between the end of last year until early this year, so any new characters after that wouldn't have official name spellings yet. Thanks for making the changes to Bak and For's profile. As said earlier, I'll try to work on them over the weekend. As for the chapter summary, I'll claim something after I'm done with fixing the character articles. Thank you for your hard work so far. Hetarin 18:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Kanda's Lotus Flower. In the manga, we've never seen any hourglass, neither the mention of his death when all the petals fall, it was rather a promise his oldself made with that woman, so i think we should keep the information close with the manga, what do you think? Re:Kanda's Lotus Flower. Yeah but it's not confirmed, and there was never a mention of hourglass, but the thing is i'm not very confident in my english, but i'll try to change the pictures to keep it close with the manga. Re: Jasdevi Hi =) No problem. to be honest, i'm not very fond of Jasdevi so i didn't give much thought into them, and i only read their fight with Krory once, and from what i remember, their were once one Noah called Jasdevi but they were divided into two, but i find it very unconvincing, because both Jasdero and Devito have different personalities, they preferred not to be called "Jasdevi", and they don't act like each other, also Road notes that their true form is the strongest yet their weakest point, because i think if they think differently while activiating that form, they will split and no longer can be one. their personalities while seprate is much more fun to watch then the "Jasdevi" form, i hope they don't fuse much. A word of thanks ^_^ Thanks! Heh heh, ^_^" I hate being the "new kid" lol, so I'll try hard to not to pester you ^_^ lol, thanks again! ^_^ Hehe! ^^" Thanks, i have no idea how to reference or anything so that should probably help, lol so lets try this ...... Sharidan ^_^ 14:33, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi No problem, i haven't done much really i just edited some minor stuff, and i'll be happy to participate, just don't expect much from me xD  and about the Personality statics and likes and interests, these were mentioned in D.Gray Man official fanbook, but they weren't accurate in some articles, i've seen the fanbook translated in dgraydivinity forums, but i'm not sure if it's okay to copy it from there, or if the members here want to translate it themselves. Hi again I'm glad i'm helping ^_^ anyways, i've tried editing about Kanda's lotus, but i'm not too sure about it yet, i wish if you can check it out to see if there's any grammer mistakes or if some things could have been written in a better way: "The Lotus flower and that person. In his childhood, Kanda had been constantly seeing an illusion of a lotus flower and a young smiling woman, reminding him of a promise linked with the lotus's petals falling, there's a great possibility that she was his lover in his past life as an exorcist, the promise was to see the lotus flowers together, even if they became grandparents or waited forever. Kanda couldn't throw his feelings of longing away, so he'll never allow himself to die until he meets her, even if it's meant to kill his bestfriend, and in the latest chapter, a few petals seems to fall, reminded of the promise, Kanda has lost himself, activating his Fifth Illusion Style, and repeating the word "destroy" over and over again, preparing to attack Alma." Manga Volume Title Changes i went through my collection of D.Gray-man mangas (i Have 1-10 12 13 14 16 17 published by VIZ media) and compared them to the titles in the wiki and made some changes to Volumes: 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, and 16 Lotyuu 01:12, August 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm getting confused about the meaning of Crimson please help me Hi! Sorry but I am really confused about this article I've researched and I think this article is isn't right because CRIMSON is the ability of Krory's innocence but in this article it says that Krory's innocence was named Crimson. Please help me. LOOK: Crimson This weapon is actualy an essence dwelling in your blood giving you long fangs. It allows you to suck akuma blood to increase your own strength. Is this Article right? KroRyxLaViFaNaTic22 12:54, September 17, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU FOR ANSWERING NOW MY MIND IS CLEARED ABOUT CRIMSON Can I put these photos? Hello there I just want to ask if I can put these photos of Arystar Krory here in his photo gallery. Thank You :) BleedingInnocent 11:20, September 27, 2010 (UTC) subject:Can I Put this photos Ah ok thank you BleedingInnocent 15:19, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi, Iam creating my own D.Gray-Man wiki but I don't know how di you make the Main Page wide. Plz help. An unknown wikia contributor makes a mess with the D.Gray-Man wikia This is what the contributor done: Welcome to D.GrayMan Encyclopedia This is an Encyclopedia for the anime and manga D.GrayMan that anyone can masturbate. Please feel free to pet around to our site and help us complete our goal to have sex with blondes. Please be aware that the site contains SPOILERS and that pages within this Wikia should be viewed by everyone. From all the editors here at the PornTube Encyclopedia, thank you for your contributions. That contributor was so bad but thanks to Wszemir he soon fixed the problem! BleedingInnocent 13:08, October 9, 2010 (UTC) YOU'RE WELCOME! It's happening again... Vandals erased all of those wonderful lines of program on the main page. I did what I could with fixing it, and I'm saving a copy of the lines to my word processor, but unfortunately I hold no real power to keep the person from doing it again. Isn't there some kind of block we can put on the main page to keep people who don't have a user name from making major edits like that? .Seshat. 19:41, November 7, 2010 (UTC) :Saddly, that won't work, they'll just make accounts. Vandals are assholes. Evnyofdeath 06:59, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Aaah, crap, that's true, isn't it... Oh, well. ^.^' Guess that's what responsible people are for... Cleaning up after idiots. .Seshat. 08:15, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : :^.^' I'm not sure what the wikia site considers 'new', but I've only had a screen name for about three weeks. But that's all good, I wouldn't want to make any edits to the main page, anyway; I think it's fantastic the way it is. Thank you for pointing out the history page in the 'My Tools' area; I'd been wondering where they'd moved that to... .Seshat. 09:07, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Editing preexisting tables... I don't mean to be an annoyance, but I am trying to edit the 'List of Characters' page and I've run into a bit of a snag... The 'Noah Clan' section needs one more row (or some form of edit) to the table to keep it from widening the page beyond the margins, but I don't know how to do that... I don't want to do anymore than I've already done, in case I accidentally remove a character's link from the page, and the edit isn't so major that it requires you to drop anything else you're doing; I just thought I'd help, but the way I want to help exceeds my capabilities. Help/pointers/assistance would be greatly appreciated if/when you find the time. Thank you very much. 02:59, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Is this pic is enough? I had put this picture for his full body in the appearance section of Krory, Im just asking if this pic was okay.BleedingInnocent 11:18, October 12, 2010 (UTC) thank you I'm glad that I can help! Youre Welcome but I apology if some of my grammar in the chapter 199 is wrong because I am not so really good in English BleedingInnocent 09:20, October 14, 2010 (UTC) No need to get angry I can understand if you don't like the pictures I add, but I do have my reasons for adding them. I really thought the old picture made Allen look like Justin Bieber. ( I know the reference is immature, but if you compare, he really does.) I added the new picture because it was an up-to-date shot, and it looked nice. Why do you think yours looks better? P.S. Sorry if I made you angry, I really was trying to help. QwertyQmin 20:13, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: New Skin Hey, its been awhile since i've talked to you. How are you? Oh, yeah i've heard about them changing the skin. What do you think about it? Hlp922 22:14, October 20, 2010 (UTC) at least you found where the page history button is. i still haven't found it. T_T The background's pretty cool. ^_^ Hlp922 22:53, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Last RE: No Need To Get Angry I thought you might say that. I have a friend at FUNimation who might be able to get it colored. Once I have it, I'll let you check it before I add it. QwertyQmin 05:04, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Generals page I wanted to see if It'd be alright to add a section about Allen Walker on that page. He IS technically capable of becoming a General. So I thought it would be appropriate to add that info. Thanks QwertyQmin 05:26, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thats immature of you. I stated clearly as to why Allen shouldn't be added to the Generals page on my talk page in reply to when you asked me this. Evnyofdeath 05:28, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :---- I cleared this up, thank goodness. That wasn't immaturity, I really was curious what Wolfwood had to say. :- QwertyQmin : :----Thanks for your response Mr. Wolfman. I'll back out. Have a beautiful day now. :- QwertyQmin asking about profile infos... it's a topic that's been bugging me for some time - the variety and difference between profile informations - some of the characters (mostly main ones) have very developed profile infos which contain informations such as education, partners/previous partners, marital status(?!) etc. - some of them seems to be meaningless or have no covering with manga (Like Education - it's hard to tell anything about it when no-one (except Timothy) has been seen attending school or studying per se) on top of that it makes the wikia look rather disordered --Wszemir 09:56, October 24, 2010 (UTC) p.s. although first appearance in manga/anime is rather tempting info to add. RE: Article re work project I do understand your concern about new skin of the page and the work which follows with it. Actually I've read very carefully re-work project's establishment and there were no informations about statistics per se(only info about profile pictures). I do too think that Suman's statistic is, so far, the best. --Wszemir 11:49, October 24, 2010 (UTC) RE: RE: Article re work project I've never payed attention to Bleach wikia (I've lost interest in bleach before it was created) I can make the 'statistics boxes' my personal crusade! - but there is one thing I do fear about - if I suddenly change all those statistic bars all around the site I'm sure lots of people wouldn't be pleased about it - call me a vandal and, well, use a re-do button. Furthermore English is not my native tongue - so re-writing some of the parts of the articles might be problematic for me (like I'm still not sure if Link's page is grammatically all-right) but, all in all, even I can see with my naked eyes that some 'recent events' part of articles like: Alma's, Kanda's or Allen's need serious re-writing - and serious references 'add-ups' (as if people couldn't add then right as they write). but do not fret Admin! for I'm awesome (as Bak would say) and I'll help you to make this site sparkling clean! --Wszemir 12:12, October 27, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I read on one of your comments that only admins have rollback. That isn't true. Moderators have the ability, as so normal users who have been given the ability. Evnyofdeath 07:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I stand corrected!1 ^_^! I guess there are more specialist roles available than what my little admin handbook explained to me, but no i´m not giving anyone else rollback rights!!! :D[[User:Nick D Wolfwood|'Wolfwood']] (Shoot) 12:28, October 28, 2010 (UTC) I think buerucrats also have the rolleback power. Of course, they are the highest rank you can get on the wikis, so of course they would have it. Getting confused!!! Mr. Wolfwood is it true that Krory and Miranda was now on General Zokalo unit and had been removed in Cross Marian's unit (I really want him in the Cross Marian's unit!!) because in this part of General Zokalo's article it said that: Sokalo is stationed in Russia with his new team, consisting of Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III and Kiredori BleedingInnocent_AK3*Kuro-chan 13:04, November 3, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! for helping me in my confusion and I've also read the chapter 200 Rename Could you rename this image Robin.PNG? Evnyofdeath 08:52, November 4, 2010 (UTC) You deleted my character article. You deleted my article on the charcter Meilin, could i have a reason why? This question is from Darkangelreina Featured Article on the homepage? Hello~. ^.^ I was meandering around on the site, poking this button and that to check up on the progress of the articles, and I noticed something... Mainly because of the wiki activity page. There doesn't really seem to be any actual focus when working on articles; people seem to mainly focus on character pages, and when they make adjustments to them they're minor; adding pieces of useless trivia that don't hold any relevance or correcting about three pieces of inappropriate grammar. This really isn't the most effective way to improve articles on a large scale. It would be much easier if we had lots of people working consistently on articles, using talk pages appropriately to sort out misconceptions, and improving both communication between users and doing larger overhauls on the site. So I was thinking... Could we possibly start up a Featured Article section and put it on the homepage? I've been studying some of the other wikis and I've noticed that the ones that have them use them in a rather effective way; they summon attention to articles that have content that has been shown in the most recent chapters/videos/episodes/what have you, and that seriously need work, by making users think up valid reasons about why a certain article should be featured. It also encourages voters to take a more serious look at other articles, which can lead to improvements even if said articles didn't happen to win the vote. I know this gets referenced a lot, but the Bleach Wiki does this rather effectively, and I've watched their site grow quite a bit over the years... I believe that their monthly voting of Featured Articles has helped quite a bit. If you have any feedback on this, positive or negative, I'd very much appreciate to hear what you think... Because, personally, I think this site has the potential to be much better; people just need to be stimulated a little. Thank you for your time. .Seshat. 03:01, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Trouble with plagiarism and copyright infringement on the wiki Hi. I believe that you're an admin of this Wiki? I'm leaving this message on your talk page because of an automated message that appearerd on mine after I signed up here just now... I've signed up today with this Wikia because of continued plagiarism and copyright infringement of content from one of my roleplaying journals. My roleplaying journal is of Robin from Zone. Five days ago, I was disappointed and angry to find that content from my profile had been copied and pasted into this Wikia to provide the major content for the Robin page here. My journal is here: http://stitched_akuma.livejournal.com/profile and the information there has been there since 2008. You can also see the same information on an entry inside the journal itself, dated 10 December 2008. You can see that the content was pasted word for word when it was initially posted here: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/index.php?title=Robin/Julia&diff=next&oldid=14678 I contacted the person who pasted the information there (regrettably, she is someone I know and roleplay with on Livejournal; I suppose she thought I'd never find out it was her - but I guessed her Livejournal name because of records of a conversation we had by private message on LJ on the day the plagiarism took place), and she apologised and said she would take the material down. She then did so, albeit under an anonymous edit. And that was fine with me, since the material was taken down. However, when I checked back to make sure that the material had stayed down, I saw that it hadn't. User Evnyofdeath and the plagiarist got into a short edit war, culminating in Evnyofdeath claiming that I ''was the one plagiarising him or her. I suspect she or he did so because they thought they were being accused of having copied it there themself, or perhaps because they just don't want the content to go. But it's plain from the history of the article that Evnyofdeath wasn't the one who pasted in the content (user http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/User:Pjs454 was), so Evny hasn't got a leg to stand on here. But the content is mine, and it was posted without permission and in violation of Wikia's terms of service. I'm really unhappy about the plagiarism and copyright infringement, and I want my material to stay off this website. I've left a message on Evnyofdeath's Talk page here, telling him or her not to repost my information, and I've deleted the plagiarised material from the Wiki page myself this time. If, yet again, it doesn't stay deleted, could you please take action as an admin of this Wiki to make sure it stays deleted this time? Sakanagi 17:39, December 19, 2010 (UTC) An update to the above situation: It's now been resolved to everyone's satisfaction. The copyright infringing content has been removed, and another user has written replacement content. There's no further cause for concern.Sakanagi 09:20, December 20, 2010 (UTC) What will I do? Oh!!! what happened in my old account I can't log in anymore I didn't participated in wikia in just a days but its now its deactivated what happened? (BleedingInnocent) Innocence of a Vampire 14:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) the anime d-gray, are they contuining? ill always watching all episode, there's a season 5? Uh-oh.... I.... eh-heh... after you mentioned the chapter summaries on my blog, I went to the list of volumes and chapters, went to the first volume, and did summaries for the chapters you hadn't done... But then I saw on the volume summary page that you'd "claimed" (I think) the first volume...? I don't know... I'm sorry... should I take it all down? .Seshat. 21:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright~. ^.^ I'll keep working on chapter summaries, then, and make note on the summaries project page when I have them finished. Thank you~. .Seshat. 20:02, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes Hi there, i were editing here for a few times and sees on the manga infobox that you can't read the title of the volume. I can create great infoboxes, if you don't mind can i not create new ones. If i have your word i will create them. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 19:55, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Seperate Volume Pages Hie there, can we not use volume's on their own pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage 吉 Talk) 15:24, January 10, 2011 (UTC) : No, that's not what i mean, what i try to was that the chapters will have their own pages. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 16:49, January 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm sorry... I knew when I started doing this that people were going to object, but I didn't mean to undermine anyone... Yes, I totally agree that however Hoshino said a character's name should be spelled should come first, above Viz and all other translators, but the fanbook is only available in Japanese. I was just using the official media I have access to to try to make this wiki more uniform. But maybe I shouldn't have... Again, I'm sorry. .Seshat. 16:47, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Re:chapter pages Well you can watch at the latest chapter page. But don't worry, i don't redesign the volume pages that hasn't have summary's written on the chapters, if it's fine for you. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) :Btw, i saw you on facebook, mind if i place you as admin at the D.Gray Man Page. You can tell me if you want to. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:39, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Black Order page I think it was you who once considered deleting the Black Order page, wasn't it? If it was, I've redesigned it; please tell me what you think. If it wasn't... ^.^' I'm sorry. I know one of the admins on here was questioning why we had the page (which at the time was just a glorified character list), and I was one of the ones who was crying "Nooooo~!!". I didn't like the content, either, but it was still a necessary page... Anyway, the page has been redone. How's it look? ^.^ .Seshat. 22:15, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Re:New Chapter Page Hey Nick D Wolfwood, Well thanks that you are writing the latest Chapter summary. I have tried my best to find and create perfect templates for this wikia. I've been seeing it on facebook, in such a short time already over 100 likes, it is hard to find good information or images of the series to enjoy them. If you like to like i said before, i can make you a admin right there, But only if you like to join and help me out to enjoy them on facebook. And on this wikia, you can now archive your talk page, after that i ask the community to activate the DPL, if you have seen on my talk page. I have great plans with this wikia which that you can see it right here i hope that you like the plans that i want to do. See yaProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 09:06, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Story Arc I'm just wondering what the name of the arc D. gray man is presently in called? I know there's an arc called the "third exorcist arc" which seems to be the most recent, but I've been seeing a lot of "Invasion of the Black Order" titles which got me confused. QwertyQmin 07:25, February 3, 2011 (UTC) D.Gray-Man Fanbook I bought the D.Gray-Man Gray Arc fanbook~! And even though I can't read almost all of it... the character biographies do have the character names in English. Fanbook translations still come first, right? .Seshat. 19:10, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Off of eBay, from a person in Japan (username raising_arrow2007). S/he has all sorts of fantastic merchandise, and I think they still have about six more copies of the fanbook, not to mention a 'buy now' option. XD I was so happy when I found it I made an eBay account, made a PayPal account, bought it right there and had it expedited. ^.^' Hehe, yeah, I have issues, I know... .Seshat. 20:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) General's page... Could we delete it? When I redid the Black Order page, I summarized what the Generals are with a lot less redundancy underneath the 'Structure' subsection in 'Organization' ; the Generals page is basically just a glorified character list and (of course, this is just my opinion) there's really no way it can get any better. The title of 'General' doesn't have enough information for it having its own page. .Seshat. 22:23, February 8, 2011 (UTC) RE: New Admin. Oh, thank god you're back! TT.TT I woke up this morning to all of this rubbish going down, ProGamer getting called a plagiarizer, he/she blocking off their talk page so I had to hunt them down elsewhere to find out what was going on, and I hadn't heard from you in a while and I wasn't sure if I was suddenly alone or not... I panicked and asked ProGamer for adminship here and on the Facebook so I could make sure our wiki didn't get deleted or destroyed and... this... just hasn't been a very good Saturday... .Seshat. 20:25, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be added as one of the Facebook administrators? I've been looking around to get a better feel of things, and it doesn't require anything too personal; I already know your Facebook name, and that's all I need. After that, any time you log into your personal Facebook you can go to the D.Gray-man page and do whatever you want, and your posts will be signed as "D.Gray-Man Wikia" rather than "Dan Peters", so people will know you're a DGM Facebook admin. Also, I had quite a few pages deleted while you were gone, added several pages, completely overhauled several ''other pages... I hope I haven't overstepped my boundaries too much, but I noticed on a few talk pages you had called for content revision, so I did my best. You can look at my Contributions page to see what all has been going down... Sorry to load you up with all of this after you've just returned, but... well... ^.^' Welcome back. .Seshat. 20:41, March 12, 2011 (UTC) (droops) Do you know how to use the Theme Design? I screwed up... .Seshat. 23:05, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ^.^' And do you know how to do the greeting thing for the newly registered contributors and anons? I'm sorry... I don't know how. .Seshat. 05:25, March 13, 2011 (UTC) A Moment of Your Time Hi, my name is DancePowderer. I am an admin over on the One Piece wikia. We are considering getting a One Piece wiki facebook page and it was brought to our attention that this wikia already has one. I have looked at the page and I must say it looks very nice. There are two big issues the users on the wikia have, privacy and vandalism, which brings me to why I am here. Would you please tell me if you noticed an increase in vandalism on the wikia after you launched the facebook page? Also, some users are afraid that they won't be able to edit or take part in the page without revealing personal information, ie their real name and basically access to their profile. I do not believe that a person's username and real name can be connected to one another unless that person outright says what their username is, like if I left a comment saying "I am DancePowderer." Is that correct? I am sorry to bother you with this and I thank you for your time. You can respond to me on my talk page here, or, if you wish, on my talk page on the One Piece wikia, link http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:DancePowderer. Once again I thank you for your time in this matter. 23:26, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 205 ^.^ Go for it~! I had only copied and pasted what I'd written for the new chapter template on the front page so I could have something to fill the actual chapter page with. .Seshat. 18:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC)